Soul Calibur II And Complaints
by Minnet
Summary: Sort of a note inside of a slightly humorous drabble. Roxas and Axel play video games, while discussing random topics. They get interrupted by Zexion and then play a word association game. Not AkuRoku.


Not sure if this is a one-shot or a drabble. I'll call it a drabble, because it's gonna be short.

I don't own _Kingdom Hearts_. Friendship/random fun fic with Axel and Roxas. It's not all about whining about how the author 'hates' them, that's only about the first third of it. Then Zexion shows up. Sorry for the Larxene thing at the end. Enjoy, or don't enjoy. Whatever.

- - -

Axel and Roxas were in the latter's room, playing _Soul Calibur II_, and Axel was so totally whipping Roxas's ass. Just when Roxas was about to get a hit in, Axel made Ivy knock Yunsung up into the air.

"What the Hell!" Roxas yelled. "How the Hell does that happen? I had the upper hand that time!" He tried to recover, but Axel was his better and used the move Ancient Wheel(s) twice, knocking down Roxas once and then draining the rest of his HP with the second hit. Number XIII threw his controller on the floor in a fit of rage (as much as a Nobody can feel rage, that is). "How do you always win? This isn't fair! I'm sure you're cheating!" he accused the redhead.

Axel just leaned back against his pillows (they were sitting in the floor; yes, in. There was a large pit where the video games were, in Roxas's room) and yawned, while rubbing the back of his head. "O, c'mon Roxas, don't be a sore loser. Just because I'm better than you. And, besides, _everybody_ knows the slutty characters are always the best to play as and the hardest to play _against_. Next time, pick Taki, you can see her nipples. If that's not slutty, I don't know what is," he told the younger, smirking.

"That is not true! What about Cervantes? You suck against him!"

"Don't remind me…"

"Maybe next time I'll play as him…" Roxas grumbled to himself and leaned back into his own pillows. They were silent for a few moments, Axel, with his eyes closed, looking like he was asleep and Roxas just staring at the ceiling.

"So, Roxas… the author, she, uh, starts school tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You know what this means, right?" Number VIII asked, turning to face XIII. The blonde Nobody just shook his head and had a questioning look on his face.

"What's it mean?" he asked.

"It means that we're **never** gonna get our own story!" whined Axel, throwing his hands up into the air.

"So? We've got enough stories of our own on the site," Roxas said while shrugging. "Besides, she'll probably write a one-shot about us sometime, anyways. Or maybe another drabble," he suggested to his friend.

"That's a lie! She obviously likes Luxord and Marly and Xigbar and Demyx more than us… They're about the only characters she writes (types) about! This sucks. I hate the author!" Axel whined. "I hope she burns in Hell!"

"Axel! That's not nice!"

"So? I'm supposed to be one of her favorite characters, and I don't even have my own story. This is bullshit…" grumbled the Flurry of Dancing Flames, while crossing his arms and muttering random curse words and profane phrases under his breath.

"You whine more than Demyx."

"Shut up…"

"And it does **not** mean we don't get our own story, it just means she's gonna update less. And there might not be actual chapter stories, but you get the idea…" Roxas explained to his whiny friend.

"Psht. Whatever. The author just hates us."

"Stop whining! Now, how about we play a game? I've got another new video game!" Roxas told the redhead.

"O! What game?" Axel asked excitedly.

"It's called _Kingdom Hearts II_! It looked interesting, so I bought it!" said the blonde, pulling the game off a shelf and holding it up for his friend to see.

"Um-uh… Uh… You can't play this!" Axel said quickly, while grabbing the game out of Roxas's hands and stuffing it into his hood.

"And why not?"

"Because if you do, you'll find out who your Other is and that he's still alive. You having this knowledge would just ruin the entire plot of the game," said the elder, while shrugging.

"Now it's my turn to say 'whatever'."

"O, that's cute! Taking turns!" sneered a voice from the corner of the room. The two friends looked to see whom it belonged to but only saw a small/short hooded figure leaning against a wall.

"Get out of here, Zexion," Axel said, sighing.

"I'm the superior here; make me," he taunted.

"Since **when **have you been here, anyways?" Roxas asked.

"Long enough to see Axel own you at your worthless video games," he informed the two. Roxas took his boot off and was about to throw it at Number VI, but said Nobody opened a portal behind him and sunk through.

"I don't suck that bad!" Roxas yelled, and threw the boot (even though he knew it wouldn't hit Zexion) and it connected with the wall where the portal had been. "That guy annoys me."

"He's even more annoying when he's not on his anti-depressants."

"I know… Didja hear all that noise in the library last week?" Axel nodded at the boy's question. "Yeah, that was Zexion throwing books and yelling at me." Number VIII laughed at his buddy. Yes, buddy. "It wasn't that funny. He hit me in the throat with _Sleeping Beauty_!" This caused the other to roar with laughter. He calmed down and the two sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"So, whaddaya wanna do?" Axel asked.

"I dunno."

"How 'bout a word association game?"

"Sure. Nothing better to do, since you took my new game away, anyways…"

Axel snorted. "It woulda ruined the game if you played. Now… what word should I choose first…?" he asked himself and thought. "I know! Foreign."

Roxas thought for a second. "Luxord."

"_Cawds_."

"Go Fish."

"Demyx."

"'Demyx'? Why Demyx?"

Axel grinned. "Remember those pictures from last week?" Roxas nodded in acknowledgement. "Those were of Demyx losing at Strip Go Fish." Roxas giggled. "Anyways, it's your turn."

"Music."

"Emo."

"Zexion." The two started laughing uncontrollably at that. The game went on like that for about ten minutes, until a certain word came up. "Red."

Axel grinned after a few seconds of thought and then spoke. "Larxene."

For a moment, Roxas just gave him a 'WTF?' look and then it registered. "O! Gah! No! Don't say that!" Roxas whimpered while trying to shake the thoughts from his head. "You're horrible! I've had enough of this game! Dammit!" And then they sat, again, in silence. Axel broke said silence.

"You know I'm not paying for that controller, right?"

- - -

**The End.**

- - -

Don't ask. I was bored. And I wanted to write (type) one more thing before I went back to school and my writing time became very, very limited, so I thought this up and did it. Sorry if the description of the video game sucked; I haven't played _Soul Calibur II_ in forever. And I won't get to play it for an even longer forever, either. They were probably out of character, but whatever.

No apologies to Zexion fans. I really love Zexi and calling him emo and stuff was just a joke. I know he's not emo, far from it in fact, since he can't be emotional at all. But, hey, it's a 'comedy'; what can you expect? But I do want to apologize for scarring people's minds with that whole Larxene thing. Oops. Sowwy.


End file.
